mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox (Super Smash Flash 2)
Fox is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Initially, he was confirmed in the initial roster of forty-five characters and then was deconfirmed before being re-confirmed in the final October 2011 Dev Blog. His sprites are completely custom and are based off of his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moveset is also entirely based on his appearance in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, with very minor changes. Fox currently ranks 13th on the current tier list, a large drop from his 6th place position in the last demo. Fox has fast attacks on land and air, good ground mobility with fast dashing speed (which results in a great dash dance), great combo potential, powerful finishers in his up and forward smashes and his up aerial, and a great edgeguarding tool in his back aerial which has good reach and knockback. Fox also has quite useful specials; he has a decent projectile in his blaster which can rack up damage from afar and force enemies to approach him, a good semi-spike with his shine which can be used to push enemies off the stage, help with his combos and reflect powerful projectiles such as 's Charge Shot, and long (albeit predictable) recovery options with Fire Fox and Fox Illusion. However, Fox certainly does have major weaknesses. He has a large problem in his fast falling speed, which makes him vulnerable to chain grabs, gimps, and zero-to-death combos from quicker characters such as or . Fox's approach is also subpar despite his great speed; as aforementioned, Fox's blaster does not help him approach due to its nonexistent knockback, but rather forces enemies to approach him. This can be a hindrance or an advantage depending on the situation, but if Fox needs to get closer to an enemy himself it is usually a disadvantage. Fox's light weight makes it easy for enemies to score KOs on him or force him off the stage early with horizontal finishers, creating early edgeguarding situations. Attributes Like , Fox returned to how he is played in Melee with a few exceptions. He is a very mobile ground character with having the third fastest dashing speed and currently the fastest walking speed. He has a projectile in his Blaster which has transcendent priority, covers good horizontal distance, useful for racking up damage, is used effectively in his short hop laser technique and can help refresh some of his attacks. His reflector, like the name implies is used to reflect projectiles. However, Fox can use it in more ways by using it to aid in his combos while giving him numerous follow ups or using it to gimp his opponent and is a very important element in his metagame. He has finishers in his up smash, forward smash, up and back aerial which are easy to combo into. His combo and damage racking ability is one of the best in the game with having a great SHFFL which gives him a good air game and when coupled with his reflector gives him amazing follow ups. He has a great approach options with his amazing ground mobility and SHFFL aerials. He is a great edge guarder and breaking his guard will be troublesome. He has a decent grab game, posessing the eighth longest grab in the current demo, with most of his throws dealing low knockback and can set up combos. Forward throw can chain grab certain characters due to his fast dashing speed and can be followed up with his SHFFL aerials, his down throw is a meteor smash which can be used to set up tech-chases or be used on the ledge to start his edge guarding ability and his up throw can lead into his up aerial. His recovery options cover good distances. However, due to Fox falling speed, he is susceptible to juggling, combos and zero-to-death combos which will most likely lead to Fox being KO'ed due to his light weight. His projectile, while good for camping, does not make the opponent flinch which leaves hims unable to stop his opponent from approaching. His recovery options are linear and predictable. Fox Illusion covers only horizontal distance, it stops all of Fox's moment when the move ends and has a small ledge sweet spot. Fire Fox can cover vertical, horizontal and diagonally distances, but its start-up makes gives Fox's opponents time to set up edge guards or gimp him. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Punch. can be followed up with a grab. 2% *Standard attack 2:Second punch. 2% *Standard attack 3: Rapid kicks. 2% per hit. *Down tilt: Fox tail whip. 9% *Down smash: Ground split kick. Decent knockback. Fox's weakest smash attack in terms of knockback and is not a reliable KO option under 100%. 14% uncharged, 17% fully charged. *Side tilt: Side kick. 7% *Forward smash: Jumps a little and swings his leg vertically. 13% uncharged, 17% fully charged. This is his hardest reliable KO move to combo into. Deals more knowback when hit by the heel. *Up tilt: Does a scorpion kick. The kicks covers his whole body. 10% *Up smash: Flip Kick. Does a 360 degree back flip. Considered one of the best up smashes in the game due to Fox having multiple options to combo into it, the attack having good reach, power and is fast. 16% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash attack: Leaping kick. 8% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Sex kick. 9% sweet-spot, 7% sour spot. Can SHFFL while approaching and SHFFL into Reflector or a grab. *Forward aerial: Cyclone kick. Five hits, 6% each for a total of 30%. However, getting all these kicks to connect is hard, due to Fox's fast falling speed. *Back aerial: Reverse spin kick. Fox sticks his foot out behind himself. Good knockback. Can used with a RAR or followed out of a reflector. 15%. *Up aerial: Upward flip kick. Fox flips up-side-down and kicks upwards with both legs. Very powerful and fast, most KO'ing characters around 95%. 15% *Down aerial: Drill Kick. It is an extremely weak meteor smash with extremely low knockback. The knockback is noticeable only at very ridiculously high percentages, such as 900%. Six hits, 3% each for a total of 18%. Grabs and throws *Grab: Does a swoop down grab. *Pummel: Knee. 1 % each hit. *Forward throw: Punches the opponent forward. Can chain throw. This is the only throw that does not involve the use Fox's blaster. 8% *Back throw: Throws opponent backwards then shoots them with his blaster. 10% *Up throw: Throws foes up then shoots the foes with his Blaster. 12% *Down throw: Slams foes upon the ground, then shoots them with his Blaster. Can meteor smash. 4% Other *Ledge attack: Rolls half way up, then kicks forward with both legs. 8% *100% ledge attack: None. *Floor attack: Quickly gets up and kicks both sides. 5% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Fox jumps out of his Arwing. *Taunts: **Standard: Makes a red flashing aura around him mimicking Fire Fox and saying "Here I come!" **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: Remix of Star Fox series victory from the Super Smash Bros. series. *Wins: Crosses his arms while looking to the side. *Loses: Claps to the winner with his back turned. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! Update fox1.png|Fox using Fox Illusion above on Crateria. newfox2t.png|Fox using his down tilt next to a blue on Mushroom Kingdom III. fox3t.png|Fox using his up throw on on Mirror Chamber. newfox4.png|Fox using his neutral air on Hylian Skies. Artwork Fox1.gif|Fox first art in the DOJO!!!. Trivia *Fox's sprites, along with 's and 's, were used in one of ScrewAttack's Death Battles. *Fox's current pixel art is based on a victory pose that he makes in Brawl. External links *Fox's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Fox VS Bucky Death Battle Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Star Fox universe Category:Veterans Category:ScrewAttack.com